Promise
by Chiba.Kun
Summary: [LxMello, Fluffangst] Oneshot. L is leaving and Mello is left to worry and wish that the person he loves won't get hurt. Mentions of Pedophilia. T, to be safe?


Sometimes Mello was just too much to handle.

It wasn't really that L minded these kinds of things, he just found little point in continuing if he knew he'd have to leave.

Of course, Mello knew it too, only… Mello wasn't the type to give anything up easily.

Especially not L.

Tonight was no different than most nights, it seemed. L was sitting on a chair in the corner, holding a chocolate bar between his thumb and index finger. He was awaiting the child's appearance; waiting for his innocently sadistic features.

It was getting late, and Mello hadn't come. L glanced at the clock – 10:37. Mello should have opened the door about an hour and a half ago.

L knew he shouldn't worry, but being the cautious person he was, decided to go and search for Mello. What if something had happened to him?

Such thought were ridiculous, L reasoned. It was safe inside the Wammy's house – the most dangerous thing that could happen was stub your toe or trip over one of Near's toys.

Or perhaps swallow a stray puzzle piece.

L laughed at that thought, remembering the time a young newcomer had been playing close to Near and tried to eat a puzzle piece. The girl was probably about two years old… it was sad how young and innocent she was, now to live under stressful conditions to hopefully get a chance at being his successor – the next L.

A cold knock sounded through the halls as L's fist made light contact with the door of Mello's room. There was no answer.

L knocked again, and this time the door opened a crack. "Mello?" A frail voice sounded. "Is that you?"

"No, Matt," L whispered. "It's L. I wanted to see if Mello was in…"

Matt shook his head. "No, I was waiting for him to come back and I fell asleep… I haven't seen him since seven, L. Is he okay?"

L nodded. "Of course he is. I'll find him, don't worry. You go back to sleep, he'll be in there in the morning, I promise."

"Thanks, L. Night…" Matt muttered, closing the door to fall back into his secured sleeping state. L was envious. To be so easily comforted by the words "I promise" was a gift that only children could have. L was just over eighteen. He knew by now that promises couldn't always be kept, and that the ones that were broken were usually done so without remorse. People can be so cruel, L thought, to be able to look a small child in the eyes and promise them something important, instill in them a hope, only to have it crushed and thrown away purposefully.

The next most logical place to look would have been the kitchen. Mello usually went there, if only to steal chocolate bars that were only there for him anyway. Besides himself, not many children in the Wammy house ate chocolate.

L opened the door slowly. "Mello?" He called, breathing out his words. "Are you here?"

There was a small sob, faint… almost hidden. "Mello…?" L called again. More sobbing. L walked further into the kitchen, and spotted a black lump on the floor, all huddled up by himself.

"Mello, what are you doing?"

"Go away!" The boy cried out, stifling a sob. L blinked. "Mello…"

"Go away…" the blonde repeated. "I don't want you to see me like this!"

L reached out and pushed back Mello's hair. "Oh, Mello… why are you crying?" He asked, seeing the dark, usually smug and devious eyes now weak and red.

"Because… because… tomorrow…"

"Oh…" L sighed. "That." Mello was crying for him. All because he was leaving for the very first time since Mello's arrival.

"But I'm going to come back, Mello, I'll only be gone a few days… two weeks at most."

"How do I know? How can I know that you won't get hurt… or … or…"

"I won't die," L said, putting a finger over Mello's mouth. "I'm not even going to let myself be seen by anyone."

"Promise?" Mello asked.

L stopped. He sighed. "Mello…"

"If you can't promise me, then…!" He cut off, surprised by L's sudden dominance. His lips played along with L's gently, and they even felt their tongues brush against each other's, lavishing the moment.

L broke off first, opening his eyes. "You still taste sweet, like chocolate."

"So do you…" Mello said. "Better… more so than last time."

L smiled. "I brought this for you," he said, pulling the chocolate bar from earlier out of his pocket. He handed it to Mello, who opened it gently, like it was a fragile treasure. "Thank you…" he muttered in amazement. He took a small bite. "It tastes really good," Mello said. L nodded. "Okay, finish it up, I'm going to take you back to your room… Matt's been waiting hours for you, you know."

Mello nodded. "I know, I'm sorry, L."

L smiled. "It's fine. But Let's go." He hooked his fingers to Mello's, holding his hand, feeling he was holding on to Mello's love.

As they reached the door of Mello's room, L smiled. "I see you finished the chocolate."

"Yeah, it was too good not to, L!"

L nodded, and leaned into embrace and kiss Mello again, repeating the emotions of before. In the sudden shock, Mello dropped his chocolate wrapper.

"Now go to bed. Sleep well, and I'll see you in the morning." L walked in and tucked Mello in, kissing his forehead like a mother would. "Good night."

"Do you promise?" Mello asked, barely more than a whisper. L smiled. "Go to bed."

When he stood outside, he sighed, picking up the wrapper.

"Yes, Mello, I promise."

He slipped the foil wrapping into his jean pocket, and with that, headed off to sleep.


End file.
